MirrorrorriM
by Gryvon
Summary: Dark/Daisuke. Some things only exist in dreams and mirrors.


Disclaimer: DNAngel is the property of Yukiru Sugisaki, Kadokawa Shoten, and TV Tokyo.  
  
He lifted his hand and stretched out his fingers to lightly brush the surface of the full-length mirror in front of him. His hand was met by another, their fingers overlapping, separated only by the thin sheet of glass. A face different from his own stared back at him through the mirror. Purple eyes were reflected when his own should be red. Purple hair fell past the shoulders of the person in the mirror, where his own hair should be short and red. The figure in the mirror was taller, thinner.  
  
He could only see this face in mirrors, and normally that was only when he was sneaking a peak inside someone else's mind. Or in his dreams. Because as separate as their minds were, they shared one body. He could never physically meet the figure in the mirror, though they had talked several times in his mind.   
  
All he had was dreams and mirrors.  
  
Lightly, he brushed his hand over the reflection's face but he couldn't actually reach it. The reflection's hand followed his own, adding another layer between him and his reflection. He started to turn away.  
  
"Daisuke."  
  
Blinking, Daisuke turned to face the mirror. He could have sworn he heard his name but he was alone in his room. He looked at the mirror once more and saw his reflection smile back at him.  
  
"Dark?"  
  
As the name fell from Daisuke's lips, Dark smiled wider. Reaching up, Dark's hand touched the surface of the mirror lightly before pushing through it. His arm extended out from the mirror to touch Daisuke's cheek, a coarse thumb running along the ridge of his chin. Daisuke's eyes widened as the hand moved to brush fingers across his lips.  
  
Purple eyes watched him intently before the man in the mirror leaned forward until his head and shoulders emerged from the glass. A second hand joined the first, cupping his face and guiding him a step forward until their lips met. Daisuke let his eyes drift slowly shut at the sensation, reveling in the feel of lips on lips that was too good to be real. Only in dreams did they get to touch like this.  
  
"It's not a dream."  
  
Red eyes opened wide. The words were too close to his thoughts to be coincidence.  
  
"That's because I'm in your thoughts. I'm always with you as a shadow of your mind."  
  
Daisuke wrapped his arms around Dark's neck, burying his face in purple hair. Dark pushed them back slightly as he stepped out of the mirror. He moved forward to fully embrace Daisuke. He felt Dark's arms pull him closer, a solid weight against his back, and Daisuke sighed in contentment.  
  
"You're real."  
  
"I've always been real."  
  
"But you're here. Physically."  
  
Dark smiled, tracing a thumb along Daisuke's chin. Leaning forward, he brought their mouths together once more. A hand ran through Daisuke's hair, lightly grazing his scalp and he sighed. As soon as his mouth parted a fraction, Dark was pulling him closer, pushing his tongue against the crack and moving inside. A light gasp from Daisuke gave Dark better access as he ran his tongue along the top of Daisuke's mouth.  
  
Daisuke pushed away, trembling slightly at the hungry look in Dark's eyes. He stared at his other half for a second, his mind processing the fact that he had Dark here with him physically. This wasn't just another dream. It was real. He could feel Dark pressed against him, so it must be real.  
  
"I want this." He didn't need to explain to Dark what he wanted. One of the benefits of having Dark in his head.  
  
"Then let me give you what you want."  
  
They moved as a joint effort, neither one leading nor following but both moving together towards what they wanted. They reached Daisuke's bed, the back of Daisuke's legs meeting the mattress and sending them both sprawling onto the covers. Daisuke wasn't sure how their clothes got removed, his mind fuzzed over the details and left them lying naked with hands already roaming.  
  
A moan escaped Daisuke and he arched up into Dark's chest. A finger pressed inside of him and he begged for more, begged for them to be together.  
  
"Patience."  
  
"I can't stand for us to be apart."  
  
"We never are."  
  
"I need more."  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want?"  
  
His answer was a gasp as Dark pushed two more fingers inside, forcing all thoughts from Daisuke's head as the space inside of him was so suddenly stretched. The fingers probed, searching deeper until they found a spot Daisuke knew from touching himself. He lay there, wide eyed and twitching, while he waited for the world to come back in focus. And then Dark moved his other hand to grasp Daisuke between the legs and he lost all semblance of reason. He moaned out loud as Dark's hands moved, one pushing inside of him and the other tugging lightly on his erection.  
  
This was what he wanted. This and more, but he was content with what he had. He'd dreamed of similar situations before, doing the same things they were doing now. The coursing pleasure, rising up from inside of him and taking him away was exactly as he imagined it would be. But this was real. It was better than his dreams.  
  
"Daisuke."  
  
He stared up at Dark, gasping and tried to hold on. He tried hard not to be swept away but he lost control. A final touch inside of him and Daisuke was spent, swallowed under by the waves of pleasure. He thought he called out Dark's name as he came, but he couldn't quite remember. A few minutes later he rose back to the surface, his eyes refocusing on the man next to him.  
  
"Dark."  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"For how long? How long will you be here with me? How long can you stay like this?"  
  
The questions seemed so important but his mind was hazy. He felt sleep calling to him. Arms wrapped around him like a warm blanket and he was pulled into Dark's embrace. His head fell against Dark's soft chest. His breathing slowed.  
  
"Go back to sleep. Daisuke." 


End file.
